It's about time
by Cleareyesfullhearts
Summary: Georgie has just arrived home from Nepal having recently gotten re-engaged to Elvis. Time to break the news to her family... Sequel to'This Modern Love.' What might have happened if Elvis hadn't died! Chapters will include the occasional swearing.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

" _Never let me down again…"_

" _I never will…"_

Georgie absentmindedly fiddled with the engagement ring that hung around her neck as she stared out of the window. Her mind felt clouded with thoughts and as Georgie's eyes fluttered closed, she eagerly recalled details from every lasting memory from a few weeks ago.

Her reunion with Elvis. Even now, the mere thought of it seemed unreal. She smiled to herself. Her parents were going to hit the roof when they found out.

She continued to roll the ring between her finger and thumb. It was funny. She had put it on the chain so that she didn't lose it during her work on prefabs back in Nepal. Now, heading home, she didn't want to put it on her finger. Not because she didn't love Elvis but it scared Georgie knowing that if she put that band on her finger, things changed. Things that she wanted? Yes. But there was a part of Georgie that knew that when good things happened, especially to her, they didn't always last. She was not ready to tempt fate, not just yet.

As the light flashed orange to indicate the seatbelt sign in preparation for landing, Charlie came to sit down beside Georgie. He looked sideways at her and smiled warmly.

"Not long now until we're back in blighty. Ready for the winter climates?" Georgie snorted,

"I think the lousy English weather is the least of my worries right now Boss." Charlie nodded knowingly,

"You still haven't broken the news to them yet, Lane?" Since they had parted ways with Elvis and the rest of Special Forces back in Afghanistan, Charlie and Georgie had not really had a direct conversation about the developments between her and Elvis. It was just how it was. Work was work. Part of her wondered how much Elvis had shared with Charlie in the meanwhile, she knew they were in regular contact as best friends.

"How could I? _Hi Mom, Dad. Remember the bastard who left your daughter at the altar heartbroken all those years ago? Well, he's back and he's put a ring on it."_

Charlie chuckled and shook his head. No matter how many years rolled by, he still never quite got used to Georgie's dry humour.

"You have got a point there. Not exactly an ideal conversation to have over skype."

"Exactly. Give me a confrontation with some terrorists any day. My parents have nothing on them." Georgie chewed her fingernails, her anxieties creeping through. She changed the subject swiftly away from herself. "So what have you got planned with Moll's now you're home? Has she got any leave coming up?"

"She's mentoring some medical students at Bath University at the moment, so our weekends are going to be pretty free for a while at least. You should come down for a visit while we're home. Molly hasn't had you down at the house since before the wedding. I know she'll love to see you."

The conversation ended as the aeroplane began to make its descent into Heathrow. Georgie settled back into her seat feeling nervous, knowing that once their plane touched down, everything would change…

-OG-

Elvis waited in arrivals, impatiently pacing back and forth, watching the board of flight details intently. He cross-checked with the time on the watch around his wrist. It read the same, surprisingly.

He watched the groups of arrivals wander through, tanned, carefree, brimming with post-holiday enthusiasm. If he wasn't so distracted by the absence of a certain somebody right now, he would probably feel quite jealous of them all.

Finally, his eyes fell on a petite figure, wearing her casual, combat gear making her way up the ramp. Her rucksack slung low across her one shoulder, hair pulled back into a messy pony tail. Even after a 9 or so hour flight, Georgie still seemed to make beautiful look effortless to Elvis.

Leaning against the pillar, Elvis wondered if she would catch sight of him but knowing this pick-up was a surprise, he knew he probably needed to get her attention.

He whistled a low tune, something only his fellow comrades would recognise, especially if they had been on missions with him before. Georgie looked up, her senses heightened in an instant. Their eyes met and Georgie started to walk quickly towards Elvis, her eyes wide in surprise, a grin spreading across her face. As she reached him, Georgie let her bag drop to the floor as she wound her arms around Elvis' neck, his hands naturally resting on her waist. He pulled her body close against his and planted a kiss on the top of her head.

"Hello beautiful."

"You're a sight for sore eyes!" Georgie exclaimed. "Why didn't you tell me you were picking me up? I thought you were working today?"

"I finished early didn't I?" Elvis explained. He picked up her bag and swung it over his own back with ease, then with his arm resting lazy across her shoulders, they began to walk towards the exit. "What?" Elvis asked, as he caught her staring up at him. Georgie shook her head.

"Nothing. I'm just…happy is all and it's strange, because I haven't felt like this in, well, years! Since when we first starting dating. Before it all went to shit." Elvis pulled a face, he knew what Georgie was referring to. The jilting at the altar, baby Laura…

They reached Elvis' car in the parking area and Georgie threw her rucksack into the boot. She walked round to the passenger side where Elvis was holding the door open for her, waiting for her to get in.

"I know I've literally just landed but can we have one night just the two of us away from the madness before we head back to Manchester to break the news to my parents?"

A guilty expression suddenly appeared on Elvis' face,

"Yeah Georgie, about that…"

 **As promised, I have returned with a sequel to 'This Modern Love' focusing on Georgie and Elvis' relationship post series 3 in Nepal, where I like to imagine Elvis did not die :)**

 **Tony Grounds owns the characters who I have merely borrowed for fictional purposes. The 'Our Girl' series is my inspiration. And if you choose to read the result of my fictional fantasies, please be kind and leave me a review. Comments certainly inspire me to write more and have been known to influence my future ideas too.**

 **I teach throughout the week so chapters will be uploaded depending on how busy I am. I do try my best for at least one chapter a week.  
** **I do hope you enjoy this fic and through it we can ensure that Elvis and Georgie's love lives on.**

 **Lauren x**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

It was an awkward drive back to Elvis' place.

Once he had initially explained what had happened between him and her parents the previous day, the conversation had come to a halt.

Georgie had turned away to face the window, her mind working in overdrive. She didn't trust herself to speak to Elvis directly for fear of losing her temper and saying something she might regret. She didn't want to tarnish what should be a happy reunion for them both. She bit her lip, mulling over what to do next, unaware of the silence that had settled between them in the car.

Elvis drove quietly, not saying a word at first. He had several things he wanted to say, sure, but from the look on Georgie's face, he didn't feel like asking any questions and encouraging an angry outburst from her. Georgie had a fiery personality at the best of times, combined with her rage, she was an unstoppable force.

Elvis pressed a button on his steering wheel to connect his phone Bluetooth to the car music system. The opening keys to George Ezra's 'Barcelona' filled the car mellowing the atmosphere almost in an instant and out of the corner of his eye, Elvis watched Georgie's body visibly relax. Her shoulders, hunched and tense, gradually lowered and he heard the tiniest of sighs escape her lips.

Elvis reached across and placing a hand on Georgie's knee, squeezed gently,

"Come on now, talk to me George." She didn't respond, so Elvis tried again, "I'm sorry about how it all came about. Really I am." To his relief, Georgie eventually turned around in her seat to face him.

"Tell me again." She rubbed her forehead wearily, "I mean, I did listen first time around but I'm blaming jet lag for my lack of concentration. How on earth have my parents found out about us before I've even touched down in the UK?"

Elvis sighed and relayed his sorry story again.

"I wanted to do this whole marriage thing proper, you know? I know you're not the traditional type, but after what happened last time…it was just something I had to do. Anyway, I wasn't planning on doing it until you got home but-."

"Christ Elvis, get to the bloody point already!"

"Well, I was down the pub yesterday evening, having a few bevvies with the lads. We've been working up in Bolton recently so I was staying in Manchester anyway. Turns out, your Dad ends up in the same pub as me, with a few of _his_ mates. We _literally_ bumped into each other at the bar Georgie. It couldn't have been more poorly timed. There we were, both holding our pints and your Dad was doing that whole, glaring stare, you know. The one you've inherited?"

That last statement earned a light punch on the arm from Georgie followed by a little smile.

Elvis continued,

"So I didn't know what to say to your Dad at first. I was lost for words."

"I find that hard to believe." Georgie retorted with a little snort. He gave her a sideways glance and carried on,

"He eventually spoke to me. No niceties obviously, he just nodded at me and said my name. That vein in his neck was throbbing and I'm pretty sure it wasn't the crappy lighting in the pub that was making his face turn a little purple either."

"Elvis…" Georgie murmured his name in warning, her eyes narrowing, eyebrows curved in question.

"Sorry babe but I panicked. I just blurted out 'I proposed to Georgie in Afghanistan and she said yes."

There was a dramatic silence as Georgie stared at Elvis, whose eyes were staring straight at the road ahead of him. "…Well, what did my Dad say?"

Elvis let out a great exasperated sigh, drumming his fingers on the steering wheel before answering,

"…You must be fucking joking."

-OG-

 _The smell of burnt flesh and rubber singed Georgie's nostrils. She looked up; her heart felt like it was plummeting into the pit of her stomach as she watched Elvis on the rooftop. The explosion shook everything around her, the noise deafening. And yet, as she watched Elvis' body jolt into the air and fall at great speed towards the ground, the air was filled with an ear-piercing scream that roared from Georgie's mouth. Elvis hit the ground with a thud; even at a distance she could see the impact of the fall and his lifeless form completely still. She knew he was already dead._

Georgie sat bolt upright in bed with a quiet gasp. Her hair was plastered to her forehead, beads of sweat formed at her temples, her hands clutched to her chest in an attempt to still her erratic, beating heart.

"Elvis" It came out as a half moan, half whisper.

"Mmmm?"

A sigh of relief escaped Georgie's mouth as the realisation that it was all just a nightmare hit her. She glanced at Elvis, lying on his front, hair flopped across his eyes and snoring gently. She was pleased to see that she had not woken him with her own interrupted sleep.

Swinging her legs over her side of the bed, Georgie tiptoed out of the bedroom. Grabbing one of Elvis' shirts on the way and slipping it over her head, she wandered into the kitchen.

Despite being fully awake now, she still couldn't shake the feeling of grief that had rocked her body when she was asleep. Ever since they had parted ways in Afghanistan she had suffered from this recurring nightmare about Elvis. It was driving Georgie crazy. She had almost hoped it would stop once she arrived back home. Alas, it had not.

She pulled out one of the kitchen chairs and sat down at the table with a glass of water, hoping that the peace and quiet of the early hours might calm her somewhat.

The calm was eventually disturbed by Elvis' presence as he joined her in the room minutes later and came to stand behind her. It was fascinating the effect he had on Georgie, whenever Elvis was around her, her senses almost doubled. She could feel him by her side without even looking and it felt so bloody good.

"Can't you sleep babe?" Elvis began to massage her shoulders and Georgie reached up, placing one of her hands over his. She shook her head and shrugged. "There's no point mulling over your parents, Georgie. We'll face it together tomorrow, okay?" He thought he was reassuring her.

Georgie wondered whether it was worth telling him about her nightmare but decided against it. Charlie had her booked in with the Psych next week; she could talk about it then and maybe even ask if it was worth sharing with Elvis.

For now, she had problems closer to home to deal with and the sooner she faced them, the better.

 **Thanks for reading and joining me on the next crazy fiction journey. All comments and reviews are greatly appreciated.**

 **Have a lovely weekend :) Lauren x**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

When they arrived at Georgie's parents' house the next day, Elvis insisted on stopping off at the Polish café round the corner.

"You do know my parents have a kettle right?" Georgie remarked as Elvis balanced the four takeaway coffees precariously in one arm whilst ringing the doorbell with other. Before Elvis had a chance to answer Grace opened the front door.

She momentarily greeted them both with a wobbly smile before throwing her arms around Georgie, hugging her tightly.

"My girl is home," she said, her voice muffled in her daughter's hair. Grace looked up and gave Elvis a curt nod as he stood awkwardly behind Georgie. Then they all wandered inside the house.

Elvis was relieved to find that Max was nowhere to be seen.

"Your Dad's popped out to work for a bit this morning." Grace said to Georgie, but a casual glance in Elvis' direction, he knew that was said for his benefit. Grace watched Elvis' shoulders visibly relax as he slid the coffees across the kitchen table. He helped himself to one and then shuffled backwards to lean against the worktop. He knew Georgie would want him in the room but felt taking a physical step back would give them some form of privacy at the same time.

Now, Grace was a very understanding person but then she had always been the softer of Georgie's parents when it came to disagreements. She had no anger towards Elvis and any negative feelings she initially felt when she heard the news of the re-engagement were quickly dispelled once they both arrived. It was very apparent how 'in love' Georgie was with Elvis all over again and who was she to stop that?

So when Max eventually arrived back, tensions were non-existent and the trio were happily talking about potential wedding plans around the kitchen table, not realising that 'shit was about to hit the fan.'

At the sound of the front door closing and heavy footsteps heading down the hall, Elvis pushed his chair back and stood up, hands behind his back, ready for the onslaught. Max appeared in the doorway, his face like thunder.

"I thought I had bloody misheard what you'd said Elvis that night in the pub. You two have _got_ to be out of your mind."

"Dad…just let me explain…" It was Georgie's turn to stand up from her chair now; she walked towards Max, her hands held up in caution.

"No Georgie!" Max's voice was getting louder by the second, "I watched you mourn over the loss of _him._ Your Mom and I helped mend your broken heart while _he_ left and carried on with his life. So I'm sorry if I'm not jumping for fucking joy over this situation!"

Georgie and Max stood glaring at one another in silence, neither willing to break the stare first. However, Georgie was the first to speak.

"Dad, you have _no_ idea what happened. You need to hear us out. _Please."_ She added her last plea softly, quite frankly worried that if they continued to have this yelling match, her Dad might give himself a heart attack.

"Max, it would be helpful if you heard both sides of the story…" Elvis was cut off and verbally shut down by both Georgie and Max at the same time.

"Let me handle this Elvis!"

"You'll pipe down if you know what's good for you son."

The arguing stopped abruptly by Grace who slammed her hand down heavily onto the table making them all jump.

"Enough!" She scolded them, "You two," Grace pointed at Georgie and her Dad, "Go into that front room and _talk_ for God's sakes. Elvis? Help me make some lunch. I'm sure once we've all done talking, shouting, whatever this is, we'll all need something to eat."

Max huffed and stalked out of the room wordlessly, he knew well enough not to argue with his wife. Georgie followed closely behind him. She momentarily glanced back at her Mom and Elvis who both gave her gentle smiles of encouragement before sharing a look between each other.

Grace patted Elvis' arm and began to open her cupboards, taking out various utensils.

"Come on. I wasn't joking when I said you can help me make lunch. You and I both know the 'chat' in that room isn't going to be a short one."

 **Happy middle of the week Readers! Hopefully I'll have another chapter for you this weekend. Thank you for all of your comments and reviews. Love to you all. Lauren x**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

The 'chat' lasted for a good hour. It was a tense wait for Elvis in the kitchen and he wasn't known for his patience. Eventually, Georgie and Max reappeared from the front room and as Max approached Elvis, both women held their breath, watching what would happen next.

Much to everyone's surprise, Georgie's Dad held his hand out to Elvis, who shook it slowly, matching the firm grip that was offered to him as they stared at one another carefully.

"I won't say you're completely in the clear just yet Elvis but you have been taking care of our girl and for that I will be forever grateful." He paused and glanced over at Georgie who hovered in the doorway, a faint smile on her face. "All we ask is that our Georgie stays safe and if that's what you intend on doing, looking after her and keeping her safe by marrying her, then…you have my blessing."

As those words were spoken, Elvis couldn't help but let out a sigh of relief as a grin spread widely across his face.

Feeling the tension physically lift from the room, Max and Grace headed towards the pantry in search of a bottle of champagne, the special bottles Max stored for occasions such as these.

"I guess it's not every day your eldest is proposed to for a third time," he muttered from within the depths of the cupboard.

Georgie walked around the table and Elvis wrapped his arms around her, placing a kiss on the top of her head. She lifted her head and stared up at him,

"Wipe that grin off your face. You're not out of the woods yet, you smug bastard."

"What do you mean?" Elvis asked with a little laugh, a look of uncertainty crossed his face as his arms tensed slightly around Georgie's waist.

"You do realise the most important blessing you need is from Marie, not my Dad. She is going to hit the roof when she finds out we're back together. She has no idea we're engaged again."

Elvis scoffed in response and rolled his eyes,

"I can handle that potty mouthed sister of yours. Believe me; I've dealt with worse…" His words may have convinced Georgie, but Elvis admittedly didn't feel as confident as he sounded.

-OG-

Later that evening, Georgie sat at the breakfast bar with her laptop whilst Elvis moved around the kitchen cooking the dinner. Georgie was attempting wedding planning. Now that her parents were on board, it felt _real_ and Georgie could think about the occasion without the black cloud of guilt hanging over her.

"Why don't we get married in London this time?" She said loudly, having to contend with the orchestral sounds of Elvis clanging the pots and pans. He crossed the room to place something on the cooking hob and then came to stand behind her, giving her shoulders a little squeeze.

"Babe, we can marry wherever you want. It can be as exotic as the Caribbean or as casual as Gretna Green. I will just make sure I am _there_ this time, nothing and nobody can stop me from marrying you."

The warmth of his words enveloped Georgie in an invisible hug but she knew that they needed to address the elephant in the room.

"So, does Debbie know that we're back together again?" Georgie had to be blunt about this conversation topic; there was no way around it.

Elvis exhaled and pulling a chair out from the table, he turned it around and sat on it backwards, facing Georgie with a serious expression on his face.

"She knew I'd gone on my last mission in Afghan because we'd extended our time out there so I had to rearrange my next weekend with Laura. I said I'd be in touch when I got home but obviously, things have happened since then." Georgie gave an exasperated sigh,

" _Christ,_ men and communication! Have you even text to say you're even home Elvis? She's the mother of your child; she has a right to know!"

"Alright calm down George, I'll do it now. I was planning on calling her tomorrow. You know, telling her about us. I wanted to ask you something first… Do you want to meet Laura next time she comes to visit?" Georgie felt a wave of emotion wash over her as she reached out for Elvis' hand.

"Of course I do, idiot." She scolded him softly with a smile on her face, "I am yours Elvis Harte. When I put this ring on my finger, I gave up every part of me to you and I expect the same from you too. Laura is _your_ little girl and despite the circumstances of how she arrived in your life, I cannot hold that against you, her or Debbie. She is a part of your life, which means that she is now a part of mine too. I can't wait to get to know her. So yes, I want to meet her."

Once Georgie had finished speaking, Elvis moved from his seat and placing his hands on either side of her face; he pulled Georgie gently towards him, kissing her fiercely before leaning back and grinning at her.

"You are bloody wonderful Georgie Lane. I can't believe I've got you back in my life again."

"Okay, okay…" She dismissed him with a little wave of her hand, "Enough of the mushy stuff Harte." Georgie tapped his phone lying on the table and looked at the clock on the wall, "call Deb now and get it over with. It is better that she knows sooner before she hears from someone else. Knowing my family they'll be making an official announcement in the newspapers by the weekend."

 **Thank you for reading and reviewing, it means so much. I tried uploading last night but the website was playing up! I'm thoroughly enjoying exploring what life could have been like once they got engaged again and there are plenty more chapters to come. Thanks for sticking by me :) Lauren xx**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five**

Being home together was a rarity so they decided to lay low for a couple of days. It always took Georgie a good while to adjust to civilian life again as it was but with Elvis she had to admit it felt a lot easier. It was definitely down to him. Elvis knew how to switch off from work mode quite easily she realised and he made sure Georgie did too. He planned lots of ordinary, everyday things for them to do together, like the food shop, day trips out,random trips to meet up with friends or family.

One day, the idea of creating a space for Laura at the house cropped up in conversation too…

"It's been an on-going project," he had admitted with a guilty little shrug of the shoulders as Elvis revealed the box room. It was very clearly currently being used as his storage room. Georgie stared at the various shaped boxes and bags piled around the room. Elvis leaned on the door frame and sighed to himself, "Whenever I've had her I've just taken her out for the day to avoid bringing her back here. Deb hasn't quite built up the confidence to trust me with her overnight I guess."

"Have you ever asked her Elvis? Laura is as much your daughter as Debbie's. That's why she wanted you a part of her life after all…" Georgie always chose her words carefully when it came to the topic of Debbie, she had nothing against the woman but bad memories of her _first_ wedding day always came flooding back at the mention of her name.

It was as if Elvis sensed Georgie's change in emotions and he wrapped his arm instinctively around her waist, pulling her body against his. Elvis kissed the top of Georgie's head tenderly. In response, Georgie reached out to grab the neck of his tshirt and pulled Elvis' towards hers for a kiss on the lips.

"You are Laura's Dad, create a space for her in your home and make her feel like she belongs here even if it _is_ just for a weekend or so. As she gets older, the stays might extend. You never know Elvis."

Elvis nodded slowly as he mulled the idea over in his head. Standing behind Georgie, he rested his head on her right shoulder as they stared in silence at the room.

Eventually Georgie spoke,

"You can start today by clearing this room and sorting some of this crap out. Then maybe thinking about inviting them both around one day to actually set foot in the house." The solution seemed pretty clear to Georgie but she could see that Elvis needed the gentle nudges in the right direction to recognise how to improve the situation all the same.

She left Elvis to it, wandering off to collect her belongings. Just as she was ready to leave, Georgie came to stand in the doorway of the room again; leather jacket slung over one of her shoulders. Elvis was kneeling beside the largest of boxes, already surrounded by the papers, random objects and garments that he had just pulled out of it. He looked up with a sheepish grin, sensing Georgie's presence.

"Dare I even ask what you are unearthing from this storage?"

"Need to know basis, George." Georgie shook her head in despair. "Where are you off to again babe?"

"I'm meeting Marie in the city. We're shopping and catching up. She's finally back from that weekend away with Fingers."

"Have you got your bullet proof vest on?" Came Elvis' cheeky response. Georgie pointed a finger accusingly at him,

"Behave Harte. I'm her sister and best friend. It's you she hasn't forgiven yet."

"All the same. Tell her I said hi…I guess. I'm sure she'll respond in her most colourful choice of words. I'm going to crack on with these boxes of crap. Hopefully I'll be done by the time you get back this evening."

-OG-

"So you're really going ahead with it then Georgie?" They wandered down Oxford High Street, arms interlinked. They both glanced down at Georgie's left hand resting on her sister's arm, the sunlight bouncing off the diamond teasingly and Georgie nodded sharply, a tentative smile on her face.

Marie rolled her eyes,

" _God!_ Let's sack off the shopping and find a bar pronto. You've got a hell of a lot of explaining to do and I need a stiff drink to take it all in."

They headed to _The Zetter Lounge_ a quiet bar just a walk away. They sat in a small booth and ordered a bottle of prosecco because despite her feelings on the matter, Marie used the engagement as a reason to celebrate and justify her reasons for having alcohol so early on in the day.

"He proposed on a piece of paper with a cupid heart drawn on it?" Marie wrinkled her nose sharing her disappointment. Georgie couldn't help but laugh.

"It's not like you can stage an all 'bells and whistles' proposal Marie. We're in the middle of Afghanistan in the barracks for god's sakes."

"Still...I'm sure there are more romantic ways and means." Georgie didn't respond. You picked your battles with Marie and this wasn't one of them.

In all honesty, Georgie liked the subtle re-proposal on paper. When she had opened it on the morning of their mission to finally capture Abu, it was the nicest of surprises to drop out of her notebook. After the message in a bottle all those years ago, paper proposals were their 'thing' and Georgie liked that Elvis picked up on the small touches. He knew that Georgie was not the romantic type and didn't exactly wear her heart on her sleeve.

Marie was probably the only person Georgie would talk 'about her feelings with...

"Seriously though, how did you manage to talk Dad around? Have they been giving you hard core training in the interrogation field or something? Don't forget, we Lane girls have inherited the stubbornness from his side, you know." Georgie paused, looking down at her drink for a moment as she fiddled with the stem of the flute. She slowly lifted her head and looked seriously at Marie,

"I very honestly told him that Elvis is the one person I trust with my whole life, especially when I am out there on tour." She paused, "I know, I fell in love with him all those year ago but he broke my heart."

"Don't I know it…" Marie muttered.

"But then he came back into my life again, not by accident of course, I am aware of how bloody persistent he was. And somehow, he mended the heart he broke."

Marie reached across and grabbed Georgie's hand,

"Has your heart forgotten how it felt the day he left you at the altar? The pain he caused?"

"I know Marie. Really I do. But I also know now why he did and I understand. I get it. Time has passed, you know? I think we've both done a lot of growing up. We both know what we want. I can't honestly imagine being without him now. Ever."

Words aside, Marie could see the visible love in Georgie's eyes when she spoke about her and Elvis. This was a rare thing to see in her sister and that's what convinced Marie that Georgie was doing the right thing.

She squeezed Georgie's hand, and then raised her glass.

"Georgie, if you're happy, I'm happy. And that's all that matters."

 ** _So she finally talked Marie around ;)_ Thank you for reading and reviewing. I am thoroughly enjoying writing this story. Happy weekend! xx**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six**

On their penultimate weekend at home, after a call from Molly, they decided to head up to Bath and pay a visit to their friends.

"So this thing with Elvis…the real deal G?"

Georgie laughed as she sat down on the terrace overlooking the James' garden. A glass of wine in one hand, she waved her left hand at her friend, a smug smile on her face.

"He put a ring on it. I'm pretty sure that seals the deal." Molly wrinkled her nose in disagreement,

"I don't think so Georgie. I'm pretty sure that's signing the papers at the registry office." She reached for Georgie's hand to take a closer look at the ring.

"I didn't believe it when Charles told me at first. As if he kept the ring all this time, I thought he'd have gifted it to some other poor bugger!"

Georgie pulled her hand back in mock shock and slapped Molly's shoulder gently.

"Stop it!" They both laughed. A comfortable silence settled between them as Georgie fiddled with the ring, twisting it around and around on her finger.

"It surprised me, knowing he carried that ring around with him on tour. Do you think he planned it all along?"

Other than Marie, Molly was probably the only other person that Georgie felt comfortable to talk about her feelings with.

"It's funny actually," Georgie said, "I asked him that when we got home. And he said _"Georgie, once we reconnected back in Kenya I took it as a sign that now you were back in my life I swore I would never let you go."_ And I believe him."

Molly didn't say anything for a few seconds; she sat back in her seat and sipped her wine thoughtfully.

"He's a soppy sod ain't he?" Georgie nodded in agreement,

"He wears his heart on his sleeve, that's for sure. I like that about him though…"

"I like it too…Fuck Georgie, do you think Elvis Harte is finally _growing on me?"_ They both stared at one another and throwing their heads back, cackled in laughter. It was no secret that Elvis had had his work cut out to win over the opinion of his best friend's wife, once upon a time.

They turned to look at what was going on at the bottom of the garden, where Charlie and Elvis were playing football with Sam. Screams and shouts of laughter were erupting from Sam who was currently being swung around in circles by the legs by Elvis. Charlie was standing by, arms folded, chuckling to himself.

"What is it with men and avin' no sense of danger?" Molly muttered, placing her glass down on the table she made her way down towards them yelling, "Watch his head Elvis!"

-OG-

"How have you been since you've been home Lane?" Charlie walked alongside Georgie as the five of them headed to the park after their dinner that evening. It was a trip promised to Sam on the condition that he went straight to bed on Molly's orders as soon as they returned home.

"Fine Charlie. It's taken a while to get back into the swing of things but I'm getting there." It was a lie and both of them could tell that. Georgie folded her arms across her chest defensively; she knew her Boss and knew where this conversation was heading.

Charlie made sure they were a safe talking distance away from Elvis, Molly and Sam before asking his next question.

"As your Captain it is my duty to make sure you have fully recovered from your last mission Lane. You've had a lot of Psych appointments recently. Is there anything we need to discuss?"

Georgie rolled her eyes feeling distinctly annoyed.

"There are no bloody secrets in the military base are there? Christ…" She paused and ran her fingers through her hair, "I've been having these dreams. Nightmares, even."

"About?" Charlie probed.

"Elvis. Dying. It's so fucking real. All of my senses are heightened and I'm living this nightmare over and over. It's the same scenario every time. We're back in Kabul and Elvis is on that rooftop…" Georgie bit her lip, her brows furrowed together as the scene played over and over in her mind. "I just want it out of my head, Boss. If it was something I had experienced it would be easier to deal with but I feel like this is either a premonition or my subconscious sending me a subliminal message." She finally stopped talking and looked up at Charlie. "Am I going mad?"

"I think you're going through the motions, Lane." Charlie replied with a smile of encouragement, "the last mission was tough on us all but you've come back straight into a relationship as well as adjusting to normal life again. Keep going to the Psych appointments by all means, have they prescribed something?"

"Yeah, sleeping pills, I only take them if I really need them though."

"Good," Charlie nodded, "Do me a favour and speak to Elvis about it though Lane. There are some things we don't share with our partners, post-mission, but on this occasion I think it might actually help."

"Yes Boss." Georgie replied, wondering silently what her Boss actually kept from Molly on occasion, but thought it best not to ask.

-OG-

"Can we pay Elvis to stay here in Bath and entertain Sam forever please Georgie?" Molly declared as they watched Elvis spin Sam for about the hundredth time on the roundabout. Charlie had bowed out ten minutes ago with complaints of dizziness. "He's actually brilliant, Sam will be so knackered there will be no arguments about bed time later. I never pictured Elvis with kids until now. I mean I know he has Laura an' all but still..." Georgie nodded her head,

"Fatherhood certainly seemed to look good on him when I bumped into him and Laura with Debbie that time in London."

"You mean, during the Jamie phase?" Georgie rolled her eyes at Molly, who merely shrugged and grinned cheekily.

"Come on Georgie. Jamie _was_ only ever a phase and you know it. He was almost like the warm up before your next stint with Elvis. Elvis made sure of that. Except that this time it's for good."

Georgie knew it would crop up in conversation at some point in the evening so decided to bite the bullet and speak about it first.

"Speaking of Laura, I'm meeting her this week…"

Molly turned her body, giving her full attention to her friend,

"Fuck, really? That's serious Georgie. Whose idea was that?" Georgie nodded her head in Elvis' direction in answer. "Does Debbie even know you're back together?"

"She must know by now. If she doesn't she's in for a nasty shock when she turns up on Wednesday at the house."

"Christ…Meeting the kid. It's a big step, G….I hope she doesn't give you a hard time like Rebecca gave me at first when I met Sam."

Georgie hated how true Molly's words of warning were. They definitely echoed how she was feeling about the whole situation. She tried to put it at the back of her mind and continue to enjoy her weekend with friends.

Roll on Wednesday…

 **So apologies for the radio silence for a week or so. Work got a little hectic but it's now half term and I'm ready to post quite a bit actually. Thank you for your continued support and reviews. It certainly motivates me to continue to write and post :) You're all lovely. Lauren x**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven**

Wednesday came around all too soon for Georgie and on the morning Laura was due to arrive, it seemed Elvis was feeling the pressure also.

Georgie was sat in the living room trying not to watch the clock whilst attempting to ignore Elvis as he paced up and down the room. Eventually she had had enough.

"Will you just stop Elvis! Sit down or go and make a brew or something. You're driving me crazy marching up and down the room," she snapped, instantly feeling guilty when she saw the wounded expression on Elvis' face. She had to apologise instantly, "I'm sorry babe but you're making me feel on edge with all your traipsing up and down. I'm pretty sure the rug has been worn down to the floorboards too. Why are you so nervous? You have Laura visiting all the time."

Elvis stopped walking and sat on the arm of the settee instead, unable to sit completely still, he rubbed the back of his neck anxiously.

"I'm not nervous, per say, it's just for Laura to meet you, it's a big deal. You mean everything to me Georgie and I want Laura to feel the same way."

"Bear in mind she is only three years old Elvis. Kids at that age can be quite picky, you know?" Georgie recalled memories of Marie and Lulu as 'threenagers' and practically ruling the Lane household with their constant temper tantrums.

She looked up at Elvis and smiled encouragingly as the doorbell rang.

"It'll be fine. Go and get the door Elvis."

Elvis marched into the hallway and opened the front door instantly. Georgie hung in the background, assuming that Laura would want to greet a familiar face and not come face to face with a stranger as soon as the door opened.

From her position in the kitchen doorway however, Georgie could see Debbie stood on the doorway with Laura on her hip. Elvis greeted Debbie warmly with a quick hug and a kiss to the cheek, Georgie tried to ignore the tiniest ounce of jealous that began creeping up on her as she watched their familiar interaction.

"Where's Daddy taking you today then?" Debbie asked on Laura's behalf, wiggling her daughter on her hip.

"We're going to the Sealife Centre. Fancy seeing some fish today Princess?"

"Nemo!" Laura yelled, launching herself into Elvis' arms. Elvis chuckled as he held his daughter close, kissing the top of her head in greeting.

"We as in…the three of you?" Debbie asked, lowering her voice so that Georgie had to really concentrate as she continued to listen to the conversation.

"Yes. _The three of us_ , Debbie. It's important to me that Laura meets Georgie sooner rather than later."

 _Was that an impatient tone of voice Elvis was using?_ Georgie thought, wondering if the whole 'meeting Georgie' had been questioned by the mother of his child in a previous phone call.

"That's fine Elvis. I just hope…you know what? Forget it. Have a good day. I'll be back at 6pm to pick Laura up okay?"

"Don't you want to come inside and meet Georgie yourself?" Elvis called after Debbie.

Georgie didn't quite hear Debbie's response but assumed it wasn't exactly what Elvis wanted to hear as he shut the front door carefully and turned to Laura instead, muttering,

"Never mind Princess, Mommy can come in later. Do you want to meet somebody really special to Daddy?"

Georgie took this moment to dash back into the kitchen and lean against the worktop as if she had been there all along. She felt the smile spread across her face as Elvis and Laura entered the kitchen, Laura's little hand safely holding onto her Dad's. Her face quickly scanned the room she had walked into and then finally they settled on the new person stood in front of her.

Elvis crouched down so that he was eye level with Laura, knowing he needed her full attention.

"Laura, this is Daddy's very special friend Georgie. She's going to spend the day with us. Will that be okay?" Laura's big brown eyes widened as she stared from Elvis to Georgie and back again. Then her face broke into the sweetest, toothiest grin imaginable as she walked towards Georgie.

Laura only came up to Georgie's knees; she reached out with both hands and grasped Georgie's hand, glancing back at her Dad.

"Jorjee come see Nemo too Daddy?"

Elvis laughed, resisting the urge to fist pump the air at such a successful introduction between the two loves of his life.

"Yes Princess. We are all going together."

-OG-

Watching Elvis with Laura created new feelings of love for her fiancé that Georgie never realised existed. Spending the whole day with them meant that Georgie got to see this new side to Elvis and it was definitely a side of him she wanted to experience more of. He was very clearly a natural to fatherhood and adored every moment spent with his gorgeous little girl.

"Jellyfish!" Laura yelled, racing towards the glass tunnel where the sea creatures in question were floating around softly through the water. Georgie and Elvis were but a few steps behind, walking hand in hand. Keeping one eye on Laura, Elvis wrapped his arm around Georgie's waist and pulled her close for a kiss on the cheek.

"Thank you."

Georgie stared up at him in confusion,

"For what?"

"For being so amazing today. Laura's had a great day with you."

"She's a gorgeous little madam," Georgie declared, giving a little wave to Laura who had cautiously looked back at them both when she realised she was stood by herself looking at the jellyfish.

"Other than my family, Laura's only ever met Spanner. Not that I ever doubted it but I'm so relieved by how she's taken to you today. She can be shy around some strangers."

"Really?" Georgie retorted with a teasing glint in her eye, "her Dad's a cocky so-and-so, I can't imagine she's the shy type. Remember how we met?"

"Alright alright. Still. I'm being all serious now. You're the two most important people in my life. My two favourite girls getting along. All is well in the world, Georgie."

 **A sickeningly sweet update. I can't imagine it would have ever gone wrong if Georgie had gotten round to meeting Laura in the series. I couldn't quite figure out the age of Laura along the timescale. I took a lucky guess, so I'm sorry if it's not accurate for any readers. Thank you for continuing to read :) xx**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter Eight**

After some hours spent at the aquarium, Elvis had been forced to bribe Laura with a cuddly, fish souvenir in the Sealife shop to convince her to leave. He had been concerned that there would be tears from his stubborn little girl but there was some quick thinking from Georgie as she grabbed his hand and led them both to the shop near the exit meaning that a crisis had been diverted.

The group of three had merrily begun to make their way home via the park, which seemed to be part of Elvis' and Laura's normal routine from what Georgie observed. In her eyes, no one could push Laura higher and faster on the swings than her Daddy, her laughs of exhilaration confirmed this.

As they finally headed home, Laura was that exhausted from the playground she ended up asking to be carried in her Dad's arms, her head resting on his shoulder, sleepily watching the world pass her by.

Elvis cooked them all some of his homemade spaghetti, inspired by an old family recipe. Laura adorably named it "Nanna's S'getti" and enjoyed slurping up the long strands of pasta, giggling as the spaghetti flicked around her face decorating her rosy cheeks with the tasty bolognaise sauce.

As Elvis quietly wiped down the kitchen worktops, he stared at the clock on the wall, expecting Deb to knock on the door in the next hour. He was hoping she would arrive as late as possible because he was thoroughly enjoying watching the current interactions between his daughter and fiancée.

"And the brave Prince cut through the thorns, hoping that he would soon reach Princess Aurora and break the Evil witch's spell…" Georgie said, trailing off softly and quietly closing the book, gently brushing a strand of hair out of Laura's eyes.

Laura was snuggled up on her lap but ready to drop off to sleep at any moment. It was amazing how comfortable this felt to Georgie. She never pictured herself as the maternal type, especially after she joined the Army but just spending one day around Elvis and Laura, it made her really consider what life would be like once they started their own little family. It no longer scared Georgie, it excited her. Georgie was certain Elvis would be open to this discussion if she brought it up too.

Georgie turned around, hearing Elvis' phone vibrate on the worktop signalling Debbie's arrival. Elvis quickly grabbed it to avoid disturbing their sleeping guest and held his finger to his lips as he disappeared to open the front door.

Georgie stood up and laid Laura gently onto the sofa to continue sleeping as Elvis and Debbie entered the room. Georgie shuffled into the kitchen area to join them.

"Debbie, you remember Georgie right?" Debbie's mouth formed a tight smile,

"Sure. You're the girl he fell madly in love with in Afghanistan right?" Elvis half coughed and laughed awkwardly in response.

Georgie narrowed her eyes as she stared at Debbie, attempting to get the measure of this woman stood in front of her. Debbie's body language spoke loud and clear. Arms folded defensively across her chest as she stared around their kitchen, a frown furrowing her brows. "I like what you've done with the place, Elvis. Very…you."

Georgie resisted the urge to snort in laughter. If Debbie thought making out like she knew Elvis well would rile her up, she had another thing coming. Elvis appeared oblivious to the situation and tilted his head in the hallway's direction

"Let me show you the room I'm setting up for Laura." Debbie followed him out of the room eagerly.

"I guess I'll get Laura's things together…" Georgie muttered as she moved back into the living room.

She found Laura's rucksack and began to put her toys carefully into it. She could hear a murmur of conversation from the hallway near Laura's bedroom, with the occasional peals of laughter erupting from Debbie.

Georgie rolled her eyes, "Christ, he's not even that funny."

She looked up as they re-entered the room and Debbie wandered into the living room.

"Oh Elvis, I told you she couldn't have a sleep so close to her bedtime."

"She was so tired out from the Sealife Centre, bless her," Georgie interjected, "We didn't really have a choice. It would have been cruel to keep her awake."

Debbie looked up sharply at Georgie as she bent down to pick Laura up in her arms. "No offence, but I'm pretty sure you'd think again if you had the daily fight with a three year old and getting them into bed." It probably wasn't meant to sound harsh or inferior but it bothered Georgie further still.

Georgie prided herself in having a tough exterior, not allowing words or actions to bother her. She had been trained to do this on many military occasions and she took it in her stride.

For some reason, however, despite wanting to keep an open mind about this Elvis situation, she was allowing Debbie to rile her up with every minute she spent around her and in every possible way.

"Right, I think that's everything," Debbie said, hoisting a now, awake, Laura on her hip, "Will you text me the next date you want to see her Elvis?"

Elvis nodded, "Of course. I'm hoping she'll have a room all sorted next visit too. Maybe she could stay over?"

Debbie shrugged, "Sure, we'll see what we can arrange."

Debbie opened the front door and stood on the doorstep. She gave Elvis a hug and looked at Georgie with a little nod. Georgie raised a hand in farewell, silently hoping their visitor would just shut up and leave already.

Debbie cocked her head to one side as she stared at Georgie's hand, then she looked at Elvis,

"Nice ring. You certainly have good taste Elvis. It looks like a similar style to the one you gave me a few years ago."

 **Dun dun dun...love a good cliffhanger. ;)**

 **Dear readers, I am very sorry for going MIA the past couple of weeks. I had house issues and a busy week of Parents Evenings at work. All done now though. I have another fiction in the pipeline too. Thank you to those of you who gave me a little nudge :) Much love to all of you. Enjoy and please review xx Lauren xx**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter Nine**

In the time it took Elvis to watch his daughter drive off down the road and re-enter his kitchen, Georgie was already pouring her second glass of wine.

She slid Elvis a bottle of Budweiser across the wooden table, which he caught smoothly in his hand. Then, eyebrows raised in warning, Georgie took a few steps back before leaning against the worktop, her arms folded across her chest.

"So…how long were you engaged to _her_ for?"

Elvis thought carefully before answering. Judging by her tone of voice, Georgie didn't sound cross but her icy glare and folded arms told him otherwise.

"Can I start by saying it was a stupid mistake on my part-"

"Too bloody right it was. _Christ Elvis!_ All these supposed declarations of love I've had from you over the years after you ditched me at the altar. ..At what point did you find a chance to propose to her?"

Georgie couldn't quite explain it but for some reason she still couldn't bring herself to say Debbie's name. Every time the name was on the tip of her tongue, she felt it needed a compulsory eye roll, which she imagined Elvis wouldn't appreciate. He seemed very 'Team Debbie.'

Elvis sighed and looked at Georgie, his deep brown eyes brimming with anxiety and a hint of regret. It was unlike the strong and fierce expression she was used to, Georgie almost felt guilty for confronting him.

"Are you going to listen or what Georgie?" This time, she did roll her eyes for all the right reasons. But nodded at him in encouragement to continue.  
"It was around the time when we weren't exactly talking, the aftermath of the wedding drama. I'd been spending lots of time around Debbie's desperate to get to know Laura, you know? We ended up getting really drunk one night, sat on the sofa watching tv and we were watching one of those trashy tv series on Netflix. I was talking about my future plans with Laura and she basically assumed I meant that that included her."

 _Cheeky, presumptuous cow,_ Georgie thought to herself but stayed silent, she didn't want to interrupt Elvis' explanation now he was on a roll _._

"I was too fucking drunk to read into anything she said that night. I started ranting on and on about the failed wedding and how I'd ruined it with you." At this comment Georgie tried to hide a smile, even Charlie had shared several accounts over the past few years of how a rather inebriated Elvis had ranted on and on in a similar way. It didn't surprise her to hear he would do the same when drunk with Debbie, or anyone for that matter. "Next thing I know she asked to see the ring."

"I kept it in my wallet, took it everywhere I went." Elvis explained, seeing Georgie's questioning look. "Before I knew it she had slipped it onto her finger admiring it in the dimmed light of the living room and saying _yes_ repeatedly to me. I've no idea how we got to that stage but safe to say in the morning when we woke up, hungover on the sofa, I explained that I never intended to propose or anything. I'm not even sure if she just read the signals wrong and thought that's what I meant. So she gave me the ring back."

"Too bloody right!" Georgie exclaimed, fiddling with the very ring that sat on her own finger now. _Read the signals wrong, my arse._

Elvis waited for the onslaught from Georgie, after all, she had every right to feel angry and confused. But instead she surprise him.

She walked over to Elvis and wrapped her arms around his waist, staring up at him lovingly.

"I can't believe you kept the ring in your wallet all this time," she declared softly.

Elvis covered Georgie's mouth with his as he kissed her gently, relief washing over him.

"Georgie, no matter how shit it felt, there was a part of me that _always_ knew we would reconnect. Whether that was months or years. I _had_ to have faith and the ring in my wallet was a symbol of that."

-OG-

"That sneaky cow. I can't believe you allowed her to speak to you like that G!"

Georgie had been looking forward to hearing Molly's opinion on the recent turn of events involving Debbie so her engagement celebration with Elvis and their friends was the perfect time for a catch up. There was never a good opportunity to do it over skype, Elvis was always within earshot.

It was the final weekend before they both parted ways to go on their separate tours for a month. George and Two Section were following Captain James out on a Humanitarian Mission to Syria. Elvis and his Special Forces were being deployed out to the Korean border.

Wedding plans were being put on hold for two months at least, until they were both back in the country to make decisions together. Elvis had kindly offered to let Georgie go ahead and make plans without him but she knew this was partly a 'get out' clause to do less work on the admin side of things. She did secretly hope Elvis wanted to have some sort of input so wanted to give him the opportunity.

Let's face it, they were both military trained. This wedding was going to be planned and executed with military precision.

"So, don't get mad. Charlie mentioned about your sleeping issue. Has it been happening lots?"

"For god sakes, Captain or not, your husband is shit at keeping a secret, Molls!"

Molly cackled in laughter, "Why do you think I tell him nothing these days?"

Georgie exhaled and downed the rest of her prosecco before answering,

"It's not happened while I've been home, I'll be honest. But I think I've been too distracted with every day life. The tablets they prescribed helped but I'll be heading back out there soon. I'm just going to see how it goes. It was fine before I was with Elvis because I didn't have to worry about him. Now I do because he's all I think about. Christ knows what danger he gets himself into. But I know I can't let it rule our lives Moll. It's our job. We're trained for this."

Molly nodded and seemed satisfied with the response as Georgie wandered off to top up their glasses once more, however there was a niggling feeling in the back of her mind, warning her that Georgie was just putting on a brave face for her friend.

They had celebrated with both families with a swanky dinner earlier in the week so tonight was just friends, mainly of military and medical background.

Georgie found Elvis in the kitchen area chatting to Brains.

"Hey Georgie," said Brains, "Seeings as Fingers has taken the only available and legal Lane sister-"

"Despite my warnings and threats!" Georgie interjected.

"Elvis says that he's knows a few potential single ladies for me…"

"Oh does he now..?" Georgie replied, staring up at Elvis curiously.

Elvis looked down at her with a sly wink. He rested his arm around Georgie's shoulders.

"Our wonderful friend Debbie springs to mind?" He said, wiggling his eyebrows wickedly.

"Possibly…" Georgie murmured for Brain's benefit, who was staring at them both, a hopeful look on his face.

 _Although you're probably too good for her,_ Georgie added silently.

 **There you go...I hope that answers a few questions. I'm not sure if this will sway opinions on dear Debbie though :)**

 **xx**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter Ten**

A warm breeze rushed through Georgie's tent, the temperatures were double figures out in Syria but she still shivered slightly. She grabbed Elvis' blue hoodie, hung on the edge of her camp bed and slipped it over her head, breathing in his fading scent.

Georgie closed her eyes and allowed the sweet memories of him envelope her in a warm hug of comfort. Yes, she had her phone and it had a million photos of him on it. But nothing could make her feel more at home when they were apart than wearing something that belonged to him.

Lying on her front on her camp bed, Georgie checked her phone to work out the time difference between her and Elvis. It was 1 o'clock in the afternoon in Damascus, which made it 1900 hours in Korea.

Georgie chewed on her lip thoughtfully. Elvis, as usual, had not given a lot of details regarding his current mission but she knew he was mostly stationed an hour away from the Korean border, based in the Southern Peninsula.

She unlocked her i-pad and sent him a message via skype. Worst-case scenario, Elvis wouldn't have the signal or connection to receive it. Best case scenario? Well, she could only hope.

George tapped in a very simple message. One word.

FREE? G x

She waited for the longest minute and then dejectedly threw her phone onto the blanket with a sigh.

Georgie closed her eyes, wondering if a nap might help her mood. Her phone made a 'ping' noise and her eyes shot open.

As she read the reply: AS A BIRD, BEAUTIFUL x

Georgie grinned to herself as the familiar tone of a Skype call rang out. She accepted the call straight away. It took only a moment for Elvis' face to appear on the screen.

He looked tired, rugged but his eyes were alert. He lazily saluted Georgie,

"Hello gorgeous. Fancy meeting you here." Georgie smiled.

"I didn't think I'd catch you. I thought you'd be busy on a mission?" The thought of it sent waves of anxiety washing over Georgie. She would never get used to the feeling of Elvis in danger, no matter how good she knew he was at taking care of himself. And her for that matter.

"Actually, me and the boys are just waiting for the nod, then we'll be off." Georgie watched Elvis glance over his shoulder momentarily before turning back, returning his attention to his fiancée. He tilted his head to one side, thoughtfully,

"It must be just after midday there. Why aren't you busy under Charlie's command? Is he losing his touch?" Georgie laughed.

"No, we've just been given a bit of time. We're completing the tour this week. We fly home on Friday."

Elvis rubbed his eyes wearily,

"Is it really that time already? Christ. For once, your tour actually feels like it's flew by." Elvis paused and gazed at Georgie curiously, "Are you sure you're not working too hard out there? You look pretty wiped out."

"God, you really know how to make a girl feel special."

"You know what I mean. I'm just checking you're okay. It's hard not being with you every day to _know_ you're alright. You are alright aren't you Georgie?"

Georgie had to smile. She hated how much he cared about her sometimes.

"I'm okay. I'll see you soon right?"

Elvis nodded, "Yeah…listen, it looks like we're heading out now. Time to roll and all that. I love you okay? Don't forget that."

Georgie touched her fingers to the screen with a sad smile, "I love you too. Stay safe. Don't be a hero." Elvis smiled, he knew what she meant. _Save people but_ d _on't be a hero that makes the stupid mistakes and gets themselves killed._

Elvis winked at her before disconnecting the call and the screen went blank, leaving Georgie in a lonely silence. She placed her ipad down carefully with a sigh.

Elvis and the rest of Special Forces were due to come home a week after Georgie returned.

 _It's just two weeks…it's just two weeks…_

Two weeks couldn't come quick enough in Georgie's opinion.

-OG-

"I don't know if I like it George. It's a bit ..cheap-looking, no?"

"I like it. It shows off my tan."

"Your _fake tan,_ you mean."

"Shut up. No one will notice when I'm stood next to you and your bird's nest hair do anyway Marie!"

Georgie took a few deep breaths and walked away from her quarrelling sisters. On a normal day she would be seething with embarrassment. But today? She honestly didn't feel in the mood for playing the peacemaker and didn't care that her siblings were making such a scene in 'Aniebella's' bridal wear boutique in the Trafford Centre.

"What _is up_ with you?" Having obviously followed her, Marie now stood in front of Georgie, hands on her hips indignantly. Georgie shook her head dismissively.

"Nothing. I'm just not exactly feeling up to it today," she admitted. Marie rolled her eyes.

"You do realise I rearranged my nail appointment for this, don't you?" She studied her fingernails as if to make a point.

"It's not all about you and your beauty regimes Marie. If you don't like the dresses just …let's just get out of here. I'll see you in the car."

Georgie stormed out of the shop and headed for the escalators without another word.

Walking into the car park, Georgie was deep in thought. She wasn't exactly sure why she was being such a cow. Something in her had just snapped.

Georgie wasn't a short tempered person that was for sure, that was always Marie's role.

She didn't feel well at the moment, that clearly wasn't helping her mood. Georgie had been feeling nauseous on and off the past week or so. Maybe that's what was wrong with her…

Maybe Elvis' absence was getting the better of her. Maybe there was such a thing as being 'lovesick' after all.

 _Or maybe not...? ;) Sorry for the delay as usual. This is a bit of a filler chapter but it's kind of essential to build up to the next chapter._  
 _Enjoy and please read and review xx_


End file.
